The Library Incident
by kimachi
Summary: **second fanfic! ** Fate makes a turn between Soul and his meister during a mission. **please fave and review**


**Author's note: KiMaChi **- Second story, YEY! ^_^

Please enjoy…

* * *

The moon is at its highest peek; bloodstained. It was laughing menacingly as if watching a hilarious show. The streets are somewhat abandon, with silence accompanying it. It was cold and dark. It was the middle of the night where the kishins roam and where the battles begin.

A woman was wobbly walking into the dimly lithe alley. Her heels can be heard with every step she takes. Her arms moving back and fort with an insane smile plastered on her face.

"Akia, the Siren."

Upon hearing the voice that called her, she stop dead on her tracks, and turn around to face the one who called had her.

Up on the edge of a building, a girl with ash blonde hair; tied into pigtails, with deep jade eyes, was standing tall. Maka Albarn. And she was looking directly at the kishin.

"So, this is the 'thing' that woke us up in the middle of night. Not cool."

Beside her was a boy with ruby red eyes, snow colored hair and shark-like teeth, with a grin that can be like a demon's. Soul Eater. And he's pissed because he was awoken in the middle of his 'coolest dream' yet.

"Akia, the Siren. You lure your prey with a lullaby and take their souls. As Shibusen students, we're here to take your soul!"

With that Soul transform into his scythe form and Maka caught him with ease and twirled him a couple of times and went on her stance, and jumped directly at the enemy, swinging Soul at the same time.

"Take this!" Maka screamed.

A loud 'CRASH' was then heard when Maka landed; smoke covered the area.

"Where did it go?" Soul asked.

"My, my, you guys are quick aren't you-

Maka's eyes are wide and her pupils appeared, upon hearing the voice. She then felt a hand on her shoulder that gave her a tight grip.

-but not quick enough….."

Maka was then thrown to a brick wall with a loud 'THUD'.

"MAKA!" Soul screamed.

"Argh…..she's quicker…than I thought." Maka said, while trying to regain her stance.

"You okay?" Soul asked as his reflection appeared on the blade.

Maka nodded her head to reassure Soul that she was fine. She then took a glance back at their enemy. She was quick and strong, no doubt.

"_We have to attack to stop her, but, she's quick." _ Maka thought as she surveyed the area.

"_There!"_

Maka then quickly started running away from the enemy.

"What! We're running away! This is so not cool." Soul said, confused from the sudden action of his meister.

"No, you idiot! I have a plan so shut-up and just follow my lead."

The enemy just stood amused by sudden retreat.

"A very clever idea I must say, but don't think that I won't get you."

The kishin then soon chase after Maka and Soul.

"She's gaining on us!" Soul said a little panicked.

"Not for long…" Maka said, panting.

Maka then crashed into a glass window, with the enemy close behind. The enemy heard the 'crash' and smiled deviously. Her smile showed that she was 'victorious'.

"The time for games are over little girl." The enemy said while stepping in the place where Maka just crashed into.

"Come out, come out where ever you are…"

Then suddenly, the enemy gave an agonizing yelp of pain.

"AAAAARGH! Why YOU LITTLE-"

The enemy stared at Maka with pure hatred plastered on her face. While on the other hand, Maka has a big grin on her face; Maka stabbed the kishin near her enemy then swung her arm toward Maka, but she quickly dodged.

"YOU-"

The enemy then charged directly at Maka. Maka then dodged her and the kishin hit something hard- a bookshelf. Books then fell on the kishin. Then, it was Maka's turn to attack. She twirled Soul one last time and charge at the enemy. The enemy was trying to stand up but to no avail.

"Your soul is MINE!"

With that Maka slashed the kishin in half- a red soul soon floating before her.

Soul then transformed back to his human form. He grabbed the floating soul and swallowed it whole.

"Thanks for the meal."

He then turns around to face his partner, but she was no longer there.

"Maka?"

"I can't believe it's finally here!"

Upon hearing the voice of his meister, he went through the other side of the bookshelf, and thought to himself, _"Same old Maka." _And he smirked.

She was fuddling around the bookshelf with some books on her hands. He smiled a little at seeing her. She was just like a child who found some new toy.

"So your plan was to lure our enemy to the library for you to find the books you're looking for…" He said sarcastically.

"A little…" She answered with a slight blush on her face.

"And because she was quick."

Soul raised a brow in her statement.

"I thought that, if we lure her into a crowded place, we might have a chance to trap her." She said hypothetically.

Soul just sighed and walked towards Maka, but he then trip over a book. There was a loud 'THUD' and some sound of books falling. While trying to get up…

"Damn that book…" He hissed.

"Ow…Soul…"

Soul then analyzed his position. He was on top of his meister and his face was actually only centimeters away from Maka's. They both blushed. Then out of nowhere a book fell on Soul's head causing him to make contact with Maka. Both were wide eyed and both blushed harder.

Then to Maka's shock, Soul slowly closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms under her. She can feel that Soul is actually adding pressure. She's panicking. She doesn't know what to do, it was her first. She tried to push him off but to no avail, since he was stronger than her.

She then felt Soul's tongue running across her bottom lip. She gasped, which gave Soul an opportunity to slide his tongue in. Maka gave a little moan. She really liked the feeling of Soul's mouth on hers. Maka then slowly wrapped her arms possessively around Soul's neck.

They battled for dominance but at the end Soul won. They stayed like that for a while. They were breathing in each other's mouths. Then slowly, they parted with a thin line off saliva trailing.

"S-Sorry 'bout that." Soul said, blushing madly as he tried to help Maka stand.

"Soul-" Maka called out, blushing madly as well. "You-"

But before she could finish her sentence; Soul kissed her again, but this time it was just a quick yet sweet kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you. Can we go now? We still need to report to Shinigami-sama."

"R-Right."

They then head out of the library with their hands entwined. On there way back home, Maka kissed Soul on his cheek and whispered _"I love you too, Soul."_

That incident in the library was there own little secret. Fate does really have a few tricks of its sleeves.

* * *

_Reviews are truly loved and enjoyed. ^_^_


End file.
